


Le centoventi ore della collina

by DanzaNelFuoco



Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James, Historical RPF
Genre: Leggere Cinquanta sfumature e lamentarsi, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanzaNelFuoco/pseuds/DanzaNelFuoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Datemi una tomba così che mi ci possa rivoltare!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le centoventi ore della collina

**Author's Note:**

> De Sade si sta rivoltando nella tomba a causa mia.   
> Latour era un suo servo, scappando dalla Francia in Italia il Marchese se lo portò dietro, dando il via al mio slash ship.   
> Non approvo il sadismo, ma avendo letto parte delle 120 giornate di Sodoma quando si consiglio di una amica mi sono ritrovata in mano le Cinquanta sfumature mi aspettavo di leggere qualcosa di molto peggio e ho pensato che De Sade si sarebbe rivoltato nella tomba al sentire chiamare sadico il protagonista. Da qui è nata la storia.

******Le centoventi ore della collina**

**(o i cinque giorni in cui il Marchese e il servo lessero delle prime Cinquanta Sfumature)**

 

 

 

 

 

“Donatien! Donatien!” La voce squillante del servo risuonò nell'aria limpida della mattinata primaverile, per nulla affaticata dall'inerpicarsi di corsa sulla collinetta erbosa dove l'altro si trovava.

L'uomo in questione si puntellò sul gomito e sollevò il capo verso la fonte di tanto caos. 

“Che diamine c'è, Latour?”

Quanto era fastidioso quel servo! Eppure era stato convinto di averlo messo a tacere per un po' la sera prima. Era stato particolarmente gentile, gli aveva addirittura permesso di lubrificarsi prima di entrare dentro di lui, affondando, spingendo, tirando, mordendo, ma senza particolare convinzione, senza volergli fare davvero del male. Latour era fastidioso, certo, ma era anche incredibilmente bravo e, in un modo del tutto irrazionale, particolarmente eccitante. Per cui ci teneva che restasse in circolazione ancora per un po'. 

“Donatien, devi assolutamente vedere quest-” gli disse avvicinandosi. “Oh, perdonatemi, Divin Marchese. Non avevo inteso che aveste compagnia.” Gettò uno sguardo veloce alla compagnia del Marchese, cercando di intuire se avesse udito la confidenza che aveva riservato al suo padrone. In una situazione normale, il fatto che Latour si fosse sgolato avrebbe risposto già di per sé all'implicita domanda che il servitore si era posto, ma con il suo signore nulla era normale o scontato. Di fatti, la donna, che giaceva seminuda - la gonna arrotolata sul ventre, la sottoveste spiegazzata, il reggicalze slacciato e l'intimo decisamente assente - accanto al suo padrone, sembrava più che altro intenta a riprendere fiato da uno strangolamento particolarmente intenso, a giudicare dalle ecchimosi che stavano già fiorendo sul suo collo. Molto probabilmente non aveva udito niente - e se l'aveva udito, non era abbastanza in sé per rendersi conto della reale portata del fatto. Probabilmente avrebbe finito per pensare che il Marchese si scopasse anche lui, cosa per altro vera, ma non sarebbe mai giunta all'inverosimile, sebbene piuttosto azzeccata, conclusione che Latour fosse uno dei suoi favoriti, se non il primo di essi. 

“Avanti, Latour, dimmi cosa dovrei vedere, sciocco servo.” lo invitò con un gesto secco.

“Eccovi, mio signore!” Il servitore gli porse un libro dalla copertina non particolarmente entusiasmante, ma il Marchese sapeva benissimo che non si giudica un libro in base ad essa. 

“Cosa sarebbe?” chiese, guardando l'ennesimo prodotto dell'era moderna. Ah, come sia stava meglio ai suoi tempi, sempre dentro e fuori carceri, castelli e prigioni. Cosa non avrebbe dato per una bella evasione che movimentasse un po' la sua non-morte - o non-vita, non aveva ancora capito bene come definire quel limbo in cui si trovava. 

“È un nuovo libro che è uscito sulle pratiche da voi affinate, mio signore.” 

Il Marchese sollevò un sopracciglio, poco convinto. 

“Dicono che abbia fatto molto scalpore, ha venduto milioni di copie, rivoluzionato l'idea del sesso, vi hanno tratto persino un film!”

L'altro mantenne l'occhiata supponente, ma prese il libro. “Che non sia una stupidaggine come quello dell'ultima volta.” lo ammonì. 

Latour stette in silenzio, ricordando la sua punizione di quella volta, quando gli aveva portato Historie d'O. Nel frattempo il Marchese si era rigirato il libro tra le mani. 

“Cinquanta sfumature di grigio, eh?” strinse le labbra. “I numeri nel titolo…” sembrò disapprovare vagamente, ma poi guardando l'espressione speranzosa del servo, che desiderava davvero sentirsi dire di avergli reso un buon servizio, con un cenno annoiato della mano proseguì. “Beh, lo prenderò come un omaggio alla mia persona.” 

Aprì svogliatamente il libro sfogliando una o due pagine, mentre il servo attendeva paziente in piedi. 

La donna intanto sembrava essersi ripresa. “Vogliate perdonarmi, Marchese De Sade, pensate che potrei andarmene?” 

“Vai pure, Thérèse.” annuì il Marchese, senza nemmeno degnarla di uno sguardo e lei si affrettò a lisciarsi le gonne e ad allontanarsi. 

“Avanti, Latour, siediti. Mi metti ansia lì in piedi. Mi sembri un uccello del malaugurio.” 

Il servo obbedì, prendendo il posto della cortigiana sull’erba accanto a De Sade. 

“Hai mai letto questo libro?” gli chiese.

“No, Donatien. Non mi sarei mai permesso. Volevo che tu fossi il primo.” 

Il Marchese annuì, come se Latour avesse dato conferma ad una sua supposizione. 

“Quindi non sai in realtà di cosa tratta.”

“No. Mi sono fidato dell'opinione pubblica. Ne parlavano come di qualcosa di sensazionale, ha fatto molto scalpore.”

“L'opinione pubblica è la più viziosa delle prostitute, Latour." citò a memoria. "Pensavo avessi letto Balzac…”

“Ho pensato che potesse alleviare la tua noia.” svicolò il servo.

De Sade ghignò. “Pensavo che Thérèse la stesse alleviando piuttosto bene…”

“Dunque perché l'hai cacciata?”

Il Marchese storse le labbra. “Forse non così bene. Mi piace meno quando sono pagate per farlo. Toglie il gusto della prevaricazione.” 

Il servo alzò gli occhi al cielo. Un gesto così sfrontato ed intimo che De Sade non poté fare a meno di pizzicarlo violentemente nella tenera carne del costato, protetta a malapena dalla camicia leggera. 

Latour represse un urletto di dolore poco virile, nascondendolo in un mugolio infastidito. Fu comunque abbastanza per soddisfare la vena vendicativa del Marchese. 

“D'accordo. Sai almeno chi sono i personaggi?”

“Una giovane vergine, mi pare si chiami Anastasia, e un ricco uomo sui trent'anni con la vostra  perversione.”

“Cliché.” sbuffò De Sade. “Ma suppongo che certi gusti sessuali anche in quest'epoca siano praticabili solo dai ricchi.” 

Il servo tacque, sapendo che intavolare una discussione su quello che il Marchese considerava il suo capolavoro, avrebbe portato solo ad una infinita querelle sul perché i quattro protagonisti delle 120 giornate di Sodoma fossero ricchi e vecchi e appartenenti ad un alto ceto piuttosto che no. Decisamente Latour non aveva bisogno di parlare della politica francese pre-rivoluzionaria.

Il suo silenzio portò solo al necessario sviluppo della conversazione. “Chi altri?”

“Come?” chiese un po' spiazzato.

“Gli altri protagonisti, Latour, avanti!”

“Non ce ne sono altri.”

“Due?” il Marchese era davvero sbalordito. “Solo due?”

“Sì.”

“Per tutto il libro?”

“Sì.” 

“E come, di grazia, potrebbero aver seguito le mie orme con solo due personaggi?” sbottò, irritato. "No, lascia perdere.” sì affrettò a tacitarlo, vedendo Latour in difficoltà a rispondere alla sua domanda. “Immagino che lo scoprirò da solo, leggendo.” De Sade si coprì gli occhi con la mano destra, approfittandone per massaggiarsi le tempie. “Vedremo se questi cinquanta racconti erotici sono davvero alla mia altezza.” 

“Ehm, Donatien, non credo che il 'cinquanta' del titolo sia in riferimento alle scene erotiche.”

Il Marchese interruppe il massaggio, immobilizzandosi per un glaciale istante. Poi lasciò che la mano scivolasse lungo il naso, fin sopra la bocca e si fermasse sul suo collo. “Come?”

“Credo che siano le sfaccettature del personaggio maschile.”

Il Marchese aprì la bocca come per dire qualcosa, poi scrollò le spalle, ritornando sui propri passi. “Avanti, Latour.” disse tirandogli in grembo il libro. “Leggimi questo tanto decantato capolavoro.” 

Il servo obbedì. 

 

"Mi guardo allo specchio arrabbiata e delusa. Al diavolo i miei capelli, che non vogliono saperne di stare a posto..."

 

Donatien-Alphonse-François De Sade si considerava un uomo dalle ampie vedute. In vita sua aveva provato tutto quello che il cuore e lo stomaco gli avevano permesso di fare e aveva lasciato che gli altri facessero altrettanto della loro vita, senza giudicarli. A meno che, certo, questi non venissero bigottamente a parlargli di baggianate quali morale, etica e carità cristiana. 

In quanto autore di quello che si proponeva essere la più grande enciclopedia delle perversioni, sebbene incompiuta, era certo di poter affrontare qualunque cosa quel libro contenesse - in nome di tutte le muse, lui era il Marchese De Sade, da lui era stato coniato il termine di sadismo, certamente avrebbe affrontato con dignità qualunque altro libro si proponesse di trattare quelle tematiche. 

Eppure dopo sole 19 pagine di patemi d'animo di quella insulsa ragazzetta De Sade pensava che non avrebbe retto oltre. 

“Latour, arriveremo mai al sesso?”

Il servo ridacchiò, dopotutto non aveva letto nemmeno un'ora. I personaggi erano stati a appena abbozzati e cominciavano a muoversi nel loro ambiente. Forse il Marchese avrebbe preferito schede di poche pagine in cui fosse riassunta tutta la vita dei personaggi, ma le cose di erano evolute. I personaggi venivano presentati nella loro quotidianità, rivelando i loro caratteri col passare delle pagine. Glielo aveva spiegato più di una volta, ma il Marchese lo aveva ignorato.

“Suvvia, abbi un po' di pazienza.” lo redarguì bonariamente, aspettandosi l'ennesimo doloroso pizzicotto che puntualmente arrivò. 

De Sade gli riservò poi uno sguardo seccato, ma lo invitò a proseguire, stendendosi accanto a lui e dedicandosi all'attenta analisi dei fili d'erba del prato. 

Latour incrociò le gambe, sgranchiendosi la schiena, continuando a leggere.

“"Lei è omosessuale, Mr Gray?" Lui fa un sospiro irritato e io chino il capo, mortificata. Accidenti! Perché non ho usato una sorta di filtro prima di sparare questa domanda? Come faccio a dirgli che mi sono limitata a leggerla? Al diavolo Kate e la sua curiosità! "No, Anastasia, non lo sono." Alza un sopracciglio, con un lampo gelido negli occhi. Non sembra contento.” 

“Come se ci fosse qualcosa di male!” borbottò il Marchese, interrompendolo di nuovo. Se avesse continuato con quel tono Latour era più che certo che avrebbero impiegato un mese per finire il libro. Il servo rimase in silenzio, sperando che l’altro gli facesse cenno di continuare, ma De Sade non sembrava soddisfatto. 

“Che bigottismo!” alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Me lo sarei potuto aspettare dalla vergine, ma di certo non da… non da questo uomo che dovrebbe essere alla ricerca del piacere nelle sue forme più oscure e poi si priva disgustato del piacere della compagnia maschile.”

“Suppongo che ognuno abbia le sue preferenze, Donatien.” cercò di placarlo il servo. Forse non era stata una buona idea portargli quel libro, forse avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo con Thérèse. 

“Ma tutta quest’ira per una semplice domanda è ingiustificata. Se preferisci mangiare carne e ti chiedono se ti piace il pesce, non ti offendi. Sempre che questo Christian Grey segua davvero le mie orme, come mi hai promesso.” 

Latour rimase in silenzio. In anni di non - morte aveva imparato quando parlare sarebbe stato solo controproducente. In quel caso sia cercare una qualche giustificazione al libro, sia dare ragione al Marchese avrebbe portato ad almeno due ore di discussione filosofico - letteraria.

Alla fine De Sade, stancatosi del silenzio lo invitò a proseguire con un cenno. 

Latour represse un sorriso e riprese a leggere.

Fu più o meno a pagina quarantatré che il Marchese decise che si stava annoiando. Nonostante il servo continuasse a scandire le parole con la giusta intonazione, facendo le pause al momento giusto senza mai essere monocorde, De Sade smise di prestargli ascolto. 

“Mi piace quest’autrice, ha delle buone idee, ma non è un granché a metterle in pratica.” disse, interrompendolo nel bel mezzo di una frase.

“Prego?”

Si alzò di scatto a sedere. “Non capisci cosa sta facendo?”

“Cosa sta facendo?” chiese Latour, estremamente perplesso. Lui trovava la ragazza di una banalità disarmante e non pensava che l’autrice avesse avuto un’idea così originale. 

“Ce sta facendo odiare la protagonista, ovviamente.” rivelò con un sorrisetto compiaciuto. “Così sciocca e infantile, così piatta, infantile, così... noiosa. È detestabile. Ora il lettore non può far altro che aspettare che questa patetica ragazzina venga distrutta. Se solo non ci stesse mettendo così tanto.”  

Latour lo fissò a lungo, accigliato, indeciso se contestare o meno la conclusione a cui era giunto. Non credeva che quello fosse lo spirito del libro. Decise di evitare l'ennesimo pizzicotto e riprese a leggere. 

Ma De Sade non sembrava soddisfatto. Attese solo il tempo di poche pagine prima di sollevarsi su un gomito e costringere Latour a sdraiarsi con l'altra mano. 

Quello si interruppe, sorpreso, ma assecondò i gesti del padrone. Lasciò che il Marchese lo facesse distendere e gli salisse addosso. 

“Non ti ho detto di smettere di leggere.” gli disse, mordicchiandogli un orecchio.

Latour continuò con voce tremante mentre le mani del Marchese gli percorrevano il corpo voluttuosamente. Cominciò a balbettare dopo neanche mezza pagina di attenzioni di Donatien, infine De Sade fu abbastanza comprensivo da permettergli di mettere da parte il libro. 

 

Il sole era già oltre il suo apice quando De Sade si decise a liberare Latour. Non che il libro che quello gli stava leggendo non fosse “interessante” - ah, certo, come no, avrebbe di gran lunga preferito qualcosa di un po’ meno melenso e con un po’ più di azione sotto diversi punti di vista - ma era più che certo che tra il leggere di certe attività e il praticare certe attività, la seconda azione fosse la più piacevole. Anche perché fino a quel punto di sesso non se n’era visto un granché. 

Non appena ebbe le mani libere, il servo si prese un istante per recuperare il fiato. Avrebbe dovuto riprendere la lettura per il suo signore, ma pensava che attendere qualche altro istante non sarebbe stato un gran male. Anche perché Latour era consapevole di quanto il suo padrone tendesse a esaltare le sue opere e il fatto di essere stato il padre di quel genere di letteratura lo metteva nella condizione di giudicare qualunque cosa. Quella era la sua “area di studio” infondo. 

“Coraggio, Latour, finiamo questa cosa.” lo invitò De Sade e lui seppe di non poter procrastinare oltre. 

Come se non si fosse già pentito abbastanza di avergli portato quella lettura, poco dopo il Marchese lo interruppe di nuovo, prendendogli il libro dalle mani e rileggendo il brano che desiderava commentare. 

“"Non sono tipo da fidanzate." risponde sommessamente. Ah... È questo cosa vorrebbe dire? Non è gay. Oh, forse sì... merda! Deve avermi mentito durante l’intervista.” il Marchese rise. “Oh, non posso credere che sia così… così… stupida! Lui le sta dicendo che gli piace divertirsi e lei pensa che sia gay.” emise un sibilo di disapprovazione. 

“Come se una cosa escludesse l’altra.” si azzardò a dargli ragione Latour.

“Per essere un libro che si propone di esplorare cinquanta sfumature del protagonista, per ora è stato tutto abbastanza… monotono.” Donatien si passò mano una mano sul viso. “Prosegui, dai. Vediamo se migliora.”

Latour continuò  a leggere. Le pagine scorrevano tranquillamente così come il tempo. 

Il Marchese lo interruppe a metà di una frase, costringendolo a ripeterla.

“Come?”

 “In campo sentimentale, però, non mi sono mai messa in gioco. Una vita di insicurezze... Sono troppo pallida, troppo magra, troppo trasandata, scoordinata e la lista potrebbe continuare all'infinito. Quindi sono sempre stata io a respingere qualsiasi spasimante. C'era un tipo del corso di chimica che mi veniva dietro, ma nessuno ha mai suscitato il mio interesse... nessuno, a parte Christian Gray. Forse dovrei essere più gentile con Paul Clayton e José Rodriguez, anche se sono certa che nessuno dei due si sia mai ritrovato a singhiozzare in un angolo buio.” Latour tacque, attendendo il commento del Marchese, che non tardò ad arrivare. 

“Secondo quale insana logica la lista di difetti con cui la protagonista si fregia sarebbero ciò che l’hanno portata a rifiutare l’incredibile numero di ragazzi che avevano interesse per lei? Se davvero avesse avuto così tanti spasimanti, non avrebbe dovuto fare la preziosa verginella, a avrebbe dovuto approfittarne per fare esperienza.” sentenziò. “Magari con tutti e tre insieme.” non poté trattenersi dall’aggiungere, ridacchiando e spingendo il servo a fare lo stesso.

Non sopportava la ragazzina e il libro non stava decisamente mantenendo le promesse iniziali, ma De Sade pensò che fosse colpa di Latour che non aveva capito nulla. 

"Anastasia, io non sono un tipo da cuori e fiori, non ho niente di romantico, ho gusti molto particolari." lesse il servo e fu solo allora che il Marchese si rese conto che non l'altro ad aver capito male, ma che l'autrice aveva davvero pensato di aver adempiuto alla caratterizzazione del personaggio.

“Dove?” sbottò. “Ti prego, Latour, dimmi dove sono questi gusti particolari perché io, a dispetto di questa affermazione, non ho ancora visto nulla che non sia romantico o melenso.” 

E da quel momento in poi il Marchese non prestò che un orecchio al narrare del suo servo, distraendosi, strappando fili d’erba o giocando con una moneta che aveva in tasca. Quando qualcosa lo colpiva si limitava a qualche commento, il più delle volte sarcastico, a cui altrettanto spesso il servo faceva seguire solo la lettura della frase successiva. 

“Fatico a tenere il passo perché le mie facoltà mentali sono rimaste nell'ascensore numero tre dell'Heathman Hotel.” lesse a fatica, distinguendo a malapena i caratteri sulla pagina a causa del sole ormai scomparso oltre l’orizzonte e della luce fioca del cielo violaceo.

“Oh, come se fino a pagina… che pagina è questa?” il Marchese si chinò sopra la sua spalla, cercando di decifrare il numero stampata nell’angolo inferiore della pagina. “Novantaquattro? Ho letto bene? D’accordo, come se fino a pagina novantaquattro avessimo mai avuto prova della loro esistenza.” 

Il servo si concesse un sorriso e fece per continuare, ma la scarsità della luce lo convinse a desistere. 

“Non riesco a leggere, Donatien. Devo andare a prendere una candela?”

“No, per oggi basta così.”

“Preferisci che vada a cercare del cibo? O vuoi riposare?” chiese zelante. 

“Siamo morti, Latour, non abbiamo bisogno di mangiare, né di dormire.” sorrise sardonico il Marchese. “Lascia perdere la candela, ho un’idea migliore.” E il ghigno si trasformò lentamente in un’espressione maliziosa. 

 

Il sole era già alto quando De Sade tornò. 

Latour lo aveva atteso dove il Marchese gli aveva detto, squadrando il libro che avrebbe dovuto leggere più tardi. Dopo quello che era successo con Historie d'O avrebbe dovuto imparare a non portargli libri. 

Invece ora si trovava incastrato lì, ad attendere che Donatien tornasse da chissà dove. Non che fosse geloso, no, per nulla, forse solo un po', ma essere l'amante del Marchese comportava l'accettare i suoi folli comportamenti. 

Così non chiese nulla quando tornò e si limitò a riprendere in mano il libro, di cui non aveva potuto leggere nemmeno una riga per passare il tempo in attesa del Divin Marchese.

Mentre le parole scorrevano sulla sua lingua, la sensazione di disagio alla bocca dello stomaco si affievoliva. Dopotutto quel libro era un buon modo per riuscire a passare del tempo con lui, nonostante i suoi commenti. 

Poi lesse il contratto di sottomissione tra i due protagonisti e cambiò idea. Donatien era davvero insopportabile quando si parlava di certe cose. Latour era consapevole di quanto il suo padrone tendesse a esaltare le sue opere e il fatto di essere stato il padre di questo genere di letteratura lo metteva nella condizione di giudicare qualunque cosa, ma davvero in quel momento avrebbe voluto essere in un qualunque altro posto.

"No ad atti che implichino giochi con il fuoco. No ad atti che implichino di urinare o defecare. No ad atti che implichino aghi, coltelli, piercing o sangue. No ad atti che implichino strumenti medichi ginecologici. No ad atti che implichino bambini o animali. No ad atti che lascino segni permanenti sulla pelle."

"Ma sta togliendo tutto il divertimento! Dov'è il sadismo? Dove sono io?" si lamentò a gran voce il Divin Marchese. 

"Donatien, alcune cose continuano ad essere illegali... Forse il signor Gray non desidera essere rinchiuso nelle segrete di un castello." rispose Latour, ignorando l'alzata di occhi al cielo dell'altro e continuando a leggere. "No ad atti che implichino il controllo del respiro. No ad atti che richiedano il contatto diretto del corpo con la corrente elettrica (alternata o diretta che sia) o con le fiamme."

"Oh andiamo, quando ero vivo non sapevo nemmeno cosa fosse la corrente elettrica e ho trovato comunque il modo di usarla su una fanciulla." sbottò, ricordando il finale della Nouvelle Justine, dove la protagonista veniva carbonizzata da un fulmine. 

"Sei un progressista, Donatien. Lo sei sempre stato. Ricordi? Perché cominciassero a comprendere le tue opere abbiamo dovuto aspettare quel Freud. Probabilmente questo è il massimo che possono sopportare." 

Il Marchese gli concesse la ragione con un cenno del capo.

Pagine dopo arrivò il sesso. 

Latour pregò di non disattendere le aspettative dell'altro, altrimenti ne avrebbe pagato personalmente il prezzo. Tuttavia se il Marchese ebbe qualcosa da ridere sulla descrizione della scena, non ne fece parola con il servo. Si limitò ad ascoltare con espressione annoiata.

"La sua erezione spunta dal pelo dell'acqua che gli lambisce i fianchi..." continuò a leggere. 

"Mentre ha gli occhi chiusi mi chino in avanti e lo tocco con le labbra, poi provo a succhiare, accarezzandogli la punta con la lingua..." sperava che almeno questa scena compiacesse il suo padrone, ma continuando a leggere si rese conto che qualcosa non andava. "Mi abbasso di più prendendolo in bocca."

Anche il Marchese se ne accorse e lo interruppe. "Io non ho studiato il corpo umano che attraverso l'esperienza, ma o c'è qualche problema anatomico o l'acqua è sparita o, ti prego, dimmi che la affoga, si scopa il suo cadavere e la cosa finisce qui!" 

"Temo che non sia così semplice, Marchese."

"Niente necrofilia?"

"Niente necrofilia."

"Peccato." 

A Latour sembrò che avesse borbottato qualcosa di tremendamente simile a "toglie tutto il divertimento".

Da quel momento in poi, tacque, come immergendosi nei suoi pensieri, interrompendo la lettura del servo solo per brevi commenti - "Devi mangiare, Anastasia." "Quest'uomo è un dietologo!" e "Ma quante altre volte ci faranno leggere questo contratto, abbiamo capito!" - a cui Latour non rispose.

 

Il giorno successivo l'umore di Donatien era peggiorato.

"A che punto siamo con questo dannato libro?" 

Latour controllò. "Siamo circa a metà."

"Solo?"

"Se non continuassi ad interrompermi..." lo redarguì, abbassandosi per schivare lo schiaffo che lo stava raggiungendo sul collo. Come se in secoli non avesse imparato a conoscere il suo signore. 

Quello decise di lasciar correre. "D'accordo. Eviterò di interromperti." concesse, ridacchiando.  

E fu di parola. 

Si limitò a sollevare gli occhi a cielo in diversi punti e solo una volta interruppe scandalizzato la narrazione di Latour. 

"Sento il ghiaccio tintinnare contro il vetro, lui lo posa di nuovo e si china a baciarmi, versandomi in bocca un delizioso liquido fresco. È vino bianco."

"Cosa?!" si mise una mano sul cuore. "Non si mette il ghiaccio nel vino!" A volte Latour dimenticava che Donatien fosse francese. Ma, tutto sommato, alla fine il Marchese rimase in silenzio e Latour lesse tutto il giorno senza interruzione di sorta. In fondo la cosa gli dispiacque. 

I commenti sarcastici non gli dispiacevano in fondo, doveva essere masochista. Poi rise del suo pensiero e della sua stupidità, certo che era masochista o non sarebbe rimasto al fianco di De Sade. 

 

"Capisco subito che non é la prima volta che fa sesso sulla scrivania. Quel pensiero mi fa male. Mi sento a disagio e la mia beatitudine evapora del tutto." Quel giorno il servo aveva appena iniziato a leggere. Non mancava molto alla fine e lui era abbastanza veloce. 

"Sai una cosa, Latour? Non credo che oggi leggeremo molto." lo interruppe De Sade. Poi gli prese il libro dalle mani e lo costrinse a sdraiarsi sul prato, spingendolo con il peso del proprio corpo. 

"Forse la protagonista avrà anche pensato che tutti seguissero il suo esempio e arrivassero vergini a ventun'anni, ma io credo che seguirò l'esempio del protagonista." ghignò. 

Forse non avrebbero finito il libro proprio quel giorno. 

 

Latour controllò il libro. Ormai mancavano pochissime pagine. Era sicuro che l'avrebbero finito quel giorno. In parte era grato, quel libro era uno strazio e le espressioni del viso del Marchese, sebbene avesse smesso di fare commenti, erano molto eloquenti. 

“L’acqua sciaborda intorno a noi, come in un nostro speciale idromassaggio, il vortice creato dai nostri movimenti frenetici… Ci sono schizzi dappertutto, a imitazione di quello che mi sta succedendo dentro… e non mi importa niente.” Latour proseguì con l’accurata descrizione dell’orgasmo di entrambi. “Restiamo sdraiati sul letto, a guardarci negli occhi, stringendo entrambi il cuscino davanti a noi.” Il lettore aggrottò le sopracciglia. 

“Aspetta, non erano nella vasca da bagno?” chiese il Marchese. 

Latour rilesse l’intera pagina alla ricerca del passaggio dalla vasca al letto, senza trovarne traccia. 

“Uhm… ecco io… non saprei spiegarmelo.” “Fantastico!” sbuffò Donatien. “Questa donna non riesce a mantenere un’ambientazione coerente nemmeno da una pagina all’altra!”  

L'umore di De Sade peggiorava con il passare delle pagine

"Non capisco." 

"Cosa?"

"Perché? Tutto questo non ha senso! Tutte queste mail insulse e inutili, il contratto ripetuto almeno tre volte, queste sono tutte cose messe lì per occupare pagine e allungare il libro. Non abbiamo davvero bisogno di leggerle, dunque a che serve?" 

Latour fece scorrere un dito sul petto nudo del suo amante. 

"Avanti, Donatien, non dirmi che non c'è nulla di più interessante a cui pensare adesso?" 

Il Marchese annuì, solo per rialzarsi di scatto. "No, aspetta, finisci il libro."

Il servo lo fissò come se fosse pazzo, ma non poté fare altro che obbedire fino a mettere la parola fine al romanzo, poi attese la reazione del Marchese. 

"Datemi una tomba così che mi ci possa rivoltare!" 

“Non è stato così terribile in fondo.”

“Latour, è stato avvilente. Non ha nulla a che vedere con ciò che ho scritto.”

"I tempi sono cambiati, mio caro Marchese. I secoli non hanno confutato in alcun modo la tua ideologia, Donatien? Davvero? Sei davvero convinto che il piacere derivi solo dalla prevaricazione sul prossimo?"

De Sade sbuffò. "Tu non capisci, Latour. In ambito sessuale le cose potranno anche essersi evolute, potranno anche essere diventate più libere, la moralità e la religione potranno anche aver smesso di giudicare il sesso,” sbuffò di nuovo, facendogli capire che non lo credeva affatto “ma la mia ideologia non è mai stata rivolta solo a quello. Mi chiedo se tu abbia davvero compreso quello che hai visto di questo nuovo mondo che abbiamo aiutato a sviluppare con la Rivoluzione. Gli uomini provano piacere nella crudeltà sul prossimo, è sempre stato così e lo è ancora."

"Io non-"

"Non mi interrompere, Latour. Non ho finito." lo ammonì, posandogli un dito sulle labbra. "Non vedi?" chiese retoricamente, indicando il cielo al di là della collina su cui si trovavano. Stringendo gli occhi entrambi potevano vedere il mondo dei vivi oltre il velo celeste. "Crimini di guerra, stupri di massa in poveri villaggi, genocidi, uccisioni di donne e bambini? Lontani dalla società civilizzata gli uomini si comportano come realmente sono. Sadici. Potrà non essere più la fine del 1700, ma il mondo non è cambiato molto alla fine." De Sade sospirò. "E questo... uhm, libercolo non è nient'altro che un vago tentativo, per altro nemmeno ben riuscito, di edulcorare la realtà dei fatti. Quest’uomo non è un sadico, è un gattino che ci spacciano per leone. E il peggio è che qualcuno potrebbe anche credere che questa sia la verità.”  Donatien si lasciò cadere all’indietro sull’erba con un sospiro. “Che gramo intrattenimento mi hai portato, Latour. Ora che abbiamo finito dovremmo trovare qualcos’altro da fare, non credi?”

Latour ghignò. “Suppongo che di leggere il seguito non se ne parli nemmeno, giusto?”

“Esiste un seguito a questa… cosa?”

“Ehm… due in realtà.”

Latour poté quasi giurare di averlo sentito imprecare. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
